Tired of waiting
by The 000Ghost
Summary: My first fic oneshot lemon naru/tsu just a start to my fanfiction career.


**Tired of waiting**

This is my first fic ever and I'm writing it at 1:30 in the morning. I was struck by an Epiphany after it was groomed by Narutosbrat anyway. I kind of lied on my profile there will be slight back stories but nothing big yet.

REMEMBER IF YOUR OLD ENOUGH THEN GET OFF YOUR ASS AND VOTE BARACK.

Ages: Naruto 21, Tsunade 25 (kyuubi involvement try to keep up people. Also the villagers etc don't know.)

This fic will be a lemon

"What's up" normal

_What's up _thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Naruto was walking down one konoha's bustling streets headed for the Hokages tower to greet Tsunade. They had been going out for a while as he could no longer contain his love for her. She didn't think that the relationship would work out but he showed her and he was going to show her again tonight. He was going to wait for her at the crib, excuse me, at the house but he was tired of waiting and he was going to drag her if he had to. Since he has been giving her his "special" medicine she has been actually doing her job as hokage with fewer sake/naruto breaks than usual. Add the fact that with fewer missions circulating through the nations he had barely anything to do besides show Tsunade just how much she meant to him.

"HEY BAA-CHAN", Naruto yelled hating the fact that he had to keep up his old façade.

"QUIET GAKI" Tsunade replied with a smack upside the head sending him to the ground with obvious enjoyment of being able to hit him every now and then.

"But Baa-Chan you didn't come spend time with me during your lunch break" Naruto said with a slight pout.

"Sorry Naruto I had an important meeting today so I didn't get lunch at all) Tsunade said with a heavy sigh.

With a slight smirk naruto said, "Well how about you take a break now".

"No I'm tired of waiting at the house with no missions I'm going insane with boredom but that's going to change now whether you want it to or not". Naruto said with a seriousness only seen by a few.

Tsunade looked at naruto before saying with a slight whisper "Naruto you are not taking me from my work because you're horny".

"OH come on you use to slack off all the time when thongs were seriousness and now that it's peaceful you want to do your job forget this."

Without warning Naruto leapt over Tsunade's desk and attacked her lips hungrily with his own. Exploring her mouth and driving her senses mad with passion. Truthfully Tsunade had hoped naruto would come and get her she had been wanting him since she woke up to his wood poking her belly this morning.

_Finally I thought all that provoking was going to go waste. _Tsunade thought as Naruto ended the kiss for need of air. As She looked around she noticed he shun shined them to his house.

Tsunade looked at Naruto with a smirk as she said, "About time I figured I would have to post all around town for you to come and fuck me but you gave in to your urges quicker than I thought."

"You can thank Kyuubi for that now come over here so I can show you how tired I was of waiting."

They went back to bruising up each other's lips as naruto slipped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. Naruto started rubbing Tsunade's back before slipping his hand down to her plump ass before giving it a hard squeezed hearing and feeling her moaned caused his member to throb painfully. Tsunade ran her hands through his wild hair rubbing his scalp knowing how much he loved the feeling. Walking down the hall without breaking the kiss naruto laid Tsunade down on the bed lying on top of her before she flipped them over. Tsunade being as impatient as ever began dry humping Naruto as soon as she felt his cock trapped in his pants. Naruto began taking his shirt jacket and shirt off while kissing and nipping at Tsunade's neck. Tsunade began rubbing her hands all over Naruto's chiseled pecks, and abs.

Once Naruto's shirt was all the way off Tsunade started kissing all over his chest occasionally biting listening to Naruto hiss. Naruto took Tsunade's hair bands out letting her beautiful hair flow down around her face. Tsunade came back up from Naruto's stomach to make out with him once more as naruto slipped his hand into her shirt rubbing her nipple getting more of her moans.

"Oh Naruto-kun don't stop" She moaned slowly.

Naruto let her shirt hang around her waist as he ravished her breast's sucking on her nipple. Nipping it every now and then while he rolled the other between his fingers. Tsunade was mewling only fueling Naruto's need want for her. Tsunade gave Naruto a chaste kiss before licking her way down his body pulling both his pants and boxers down as his cock jumped out slightly tapping her chin. Tsunade gave naruto a sexy smirk that she swore up and down made him grow slightly, when he looked down at her. She gave his head a long lick loving the taste of the cum that lightly dripped down from they're earlier actions. She kissed his head before taking it into his mouth.

Naruto had learned months ago the true reason for her name as the legendary sucker. She started to bob her head going deeper every time she went down on his 9-inche cock. He knew all too well that if she wanted too she could have swallowed his dick whole right from the start but he liked it when she went down slowly. She knew as well which is why she went slowly. Naruto felt her throat massage his cock nearly making him blow before she stopped so it wouldn't end quickly. Tsunade was so far down on his cock she could feel his pubes tickling her nose. Getting tired of all this motionlessness Naruto bucked lightly telling Tsunade to move. She started bobbing again deepthroating him every time. Tsunade could feel Naruto getting ready to blow so she put his head in her mouth just in time for him to blow like a fire hose down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could but some still ran down her lips. His cock slipped out of her mouth with a pop as she licked cum from around her mouth using her finger to scoop that which got to her chin. She smiled up at naruto, knowing it was his turn he pulled her up then flipped them over before sliding down himself. Being as impatient as my reader's at the moment he used chakra to enhance the feeling for Tsunade as he fucked her with his tongue. He pushed it in as deep as he could before spelling his name inside of her making her come after his first name then twice during and after his last name.

Tsunade pouted as she knew what naruto did, "you cheated naru-kun"

"Don't worry Tsu-hime I'm about to make up for it all night long", Naruto said with a confident smirk.

Naruto lifted himself up as Tsunade spread her legs Naruto positioned himself then drove all the way through till he couldn't move any further. Tsunade jumped up and gripped onto him from the sudden rush that flowed through her.

"How do you want it Tsu-hime "Naruto whispered into her ear?

Tsunade huskily whispered back "How do I always like it Naru-kun"

Naruto smirked then started to slowly thrust into her before a tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head.

"NARUTO" Tsunade yelled

Naruto chuckled lightly before instantly moving at speeds that only a ninja could causing Tsunade to gasp lightly before lying back down. Naruto growled lightly as Tsunade began mewling again once fueling naruto as he thrust hard forcing her to moan to both of their pleasure. Naruto reached up and grabbed Tsunade's left tit as she began to play with her right moaning louder than before. Tsunade's eyes began to roll back as naruto had found her G-spot and was hitting it repeatedly. Tsunade came hard and naruto was stilling going refusing to stop until came at least two more times. What Tsunade didn't know was Naruto came up with a new move just for her. Concentrating his chakra to his dick as Tsunade moaned louder Cumming even harder than before.

Pant pant" what are you doing to me" Tsunade panted

Naruto chuckled lightly, "It's not what I'm doing to you it's what I'm doing to myself. I'm sending chakra to my dick to increase its size and its working great obviously."

"Great this is better than great and if you ever stop I'll hurt you worse than I do the pervert." Tsunade said

Chuckling nervously naruto said, "wouldn't dream of it Tsu-hime".

Speeding up a bit more naruto felt Tsunade tighten around his cock; he could feel himself about to blow as well. Forcing himself a bit deeper he yelled out Tsunade's name and vice versa.

"TSUNADE"

"NARUTO"

As they both climaxed naruto fell down beside Tsunade and pulled the cover over them.

"I love you Tsu-hime"

"I love you to Naru-kun"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't mind the dumb jokes it's like 5:40 am right now i was bored.

If you like it then please review if you think I should make one for all girls or have some special request then just tell me I might be able to do it.

Also this story is dedicated to NarutosBrat for helping me get started in the writing biz.


End file.
